Knights Must Fall
Knights Must Fall is a 1949 Bugs Bunny cartoon directed by Friz Freleng that spoofs King Arthur. The title of the cartoon itself is a pun on the 1937 film Night Must Fall. This is the seventh Bugs Bunny cartoon where the title does not refer to "hare", "rabbit", or "bunny". Plot Bugs (as a knave) stands in line with several knights, chewing a carrot. As Bugs finishes eating, he disposes of the carrot in the suit of "Sir Pantsalot of Drop Seat Manor" (a pun on Sir Lancelot), angering Pantsalot. After they exchange glove blows to each other (with Bugs using one of Pantsalot's gauntlets), the two agree to settle their feud with a joust.Salda (1999), p. 206-208 The joust begins with Pantsalot introduced to great fanfare, and Bugs being booed. Pantsalot beats Bugs back twice, and destroys Bugs' lance on his third attempt with his shield, earning Bugs the derision of the crowd ("Hey! That cast-iron palooka's making a chump outta me!"). Half-time is signaled with the entertainment consisting of a band playing music (used prior in Porky in Wackyland). The second half begins with Bugs and Pantsalot trading head blows until Bugs tickles Pantsalot using a pneumatic drill on Pantsalot's armor. Pantsalot responds by attempting to swing a cast-iron ball at Bugs, who uses a spring to cause the ball recoil and slam Pantsalot in the head. Bugs then tricks Pantsalot into opening his helmet and peeking out so that he can punch Pantsalot's head back in. Pantsalot chases Bugs into a rabbit hole on the field. Bugs comes up from an adjacent hole while Pantsalot looks for him. Bugs hits Pantsalot on the head again, angering Pantsalot, who smashes what he thinks is Bugs in armor. He finds Bugs hiding in his armor as Bugs evades yet another bat to the head (making Pantsalot strike his own head). Bugs applies a pin to Pantsalot 's posterior, causing him to jump and smash into an arch before smashing back into his armor. Bugs unscrews the helmet and remarks "Look at the new Dick Tracy character, Accordion Head!". Bugs is then chased into a manhole, and before Pantsalot can dive in, Bugs puts the lid on, causing yet another head blow to Pantsalot. Bugs, thinking he has won, prepares to leave ("I guess I'd better go phone Lady Windermere not to expect her spouse home for dinner"), but the knights, lead by Pantsalot, reappear in formation to joust together against Bugs. Bugs calls timeout and builds a glass and cast-iron steam case resembling a tank and a bomber in a nearby blacksmith shop to house himself, his pony, and lance. After emerging, Bugs and the knights charge to each other and end up (off-screen) crashing into each other, rattling the crowd. The cartoon ends with Bugs as "The Smiling Rabbit", selling all of the armor and disposing of another carrot in what was Pantsalot's suit ("Ehh, So it shouldn't be a total loss."). Censorship * The ABC version of this cartoon cuts the scene where Bugs hits the Black Knight on the head with a mallet after unscrewing his helmet. Analysis While a parody of the Arthurian legend, the short avoids using familiar names. The ending, however, is clearly based on the final fight in A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court (1889), where the knights of England attack the protagonist en masse and fall to him.Salda (1999), p. 206-208 It is a battle between modern American technology and old English ways.Salda (1999), p. 206-208 The narrative of the film never explains the arrival of Bugs in this time period. He is simply there. Yet his American ways have a calamitous effect, as did those of Hank Morgan in the original novel. Giving this short a dark side.Salda (2013), unnumbered pages The film also evokes images of the post-war era. For example, the pavilion of Bugs is a military surplus tent with the markings of the United States Army.Salda (1999), p. 206-208 There are references to Errol Flynn, popular films, Dick Tracy, speakesies, and bombers.Salda (1999), p. 206-208 The jousting field is depicted as a typical sports field transferred to the Middle Ages. There is an announcer, a vendor selling programs, a football field, and references to baseball, boxing, and pool.Salda (1999), p. 206-208 There is also an appearance by a kazoo-using marching band at half-time.Salda (1999), p. 206-208 The first half of the joust consists of three passes each ending in defeat for Bugs. In the first two, he is sent flying into a wall. In the third and last, he shatters his lance. The second half of the joust is a free-for-all, making use of multiple weapons.Salda (1999), p. 206-208 In an opening sequence, the two combatants smash each other with clubs to the tune of I've Been Working on the Railroad.Salda (1999), p. 206-208 Sources * * References External links * Category:1949 animated films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Friz Freleng Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Films set in England Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:1940s American animated films